Augmented reality is a technology whereby live direct or indirect views of the physical real world are augmented with superimposed computer-generated images. For example, augmented reality technology may be incorporated into a headset worn by a user so that the computer-generated images are superimposed over the user's view of the real world. The computer-generated images may be information about the real world (e.g., the name of a landmark), information relative to the user's own life (e.g., a reminder of an upcoming appointment), etc.
Some augmented reality headsets involve the use of picoprojectors that scan RGB lasers across separate screens for each eye in scan patterns at a rate sufficient to form viewable images. Precise control of laser power and pulse width is of concern for this type of augmented reality headset to ensure proper functionality and that images appear as intended.
Other augmented reality headsets involve the use of picoprojectors that scan RGB lasers across each eye in scan patterns at a rate sufficient such that the eyes perceive images. Precise control of laser power and pulse width is of particular concern for this type of augmented reality headset in order to avoid causing discomfort to the user's eyes.
While techniques for precisely controlling laser power exist, there remains a need for techniques for precisely controlling laser pulse width. As such, there has been a need for further development in this area.